The invention is concerned with a process and apparatus for the production of composite building panels for the outside walls of buildings and the like.
Walls of buildings and similar structures, this including outside walls, may be produced by using building panels of various forms. Particularly when building barrack-like structures and in the case of prefabricated buildings, the building structure often comprises a load-carrying skeleton which may comprise for example wooden beam members, and chipboard panels which clad the skeleton structure internally and externally, thus providing a cavity-type wall. In many cases however, this mode of construction is unsatisfactory and in some cases in particular is still too expensive. Furthermore, in some cases, gypsum or plaster panels or plaster board panels of various forms are used to produce walls, but it will be appreciated that such panels, by virtue of the nature of the material used, are not suitable for outside walls or cladding, and are too weak for many purposes.